Forum:Xechon's Opinions and Advice
Ability Scores: You seem to be staying with the original D&D Ability Scores, which isn't a problem. I've been able to judge what falls into what AS category pretty easily in my time of playing D&D, but consider alternatives: 1.) Well, theres always adding and diversifying. A problem with 3.5e AS is with aging, Wisdom increases, which then increases Spot, Listen, and Search. And they say that the hearing is the first to go. You could instead have Wisdom and Perception be different Ability Scores, or base it off bodily (Con) or mental (Int) health. Your mindset when it comes to this is a lot like mine, so I know simplifying is not a valid option. 2.) Use a Defense, Offense, Action, and Reaction chart that applies to all (or all apply but one to each) ability scores. This is saying, for example, Strength's Defense is DR, or toughness, Offense is Damage, Action is Carrying Capacity (or lift), and it has no reaction, but the others would have reaction. This is usually used with only four ability scores, and usually vague such as Agility, Body, Mind, and Spirit, but I've pondered using something like that before, and have had many ideas that could make it work with more. (Just PM me on GiTP if you want my notes on it) 3.) I know I've mentioned this before, but I just want to get a list of Ideas here. Flowing Ability Scores. Different AS may affect the same skill in different situations, so that you don't have to use FoRK or just neglect the existence of Strength needed to do flips and handstands. 4.) You could have them affect skills differently. Have them determine the maximum "level" a skill can be raised, or change the cost to buy skills with those descriptors. To combine this with the last one, either add a root AS for each skill, or use something like the Theory of Multiple Intelligences (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theory_of_multiple_intelligences) to implement speed of learning. 5.) Treat them as skills, and have skill branches, so that they get more and more specific as you go along, and each only applies half or so to the next level or skill. With this you would have Str>Swordplay>Disarm or the like, and training Disarm after the others would raise it higher, but it wouldn't affect as many skills. Skills: 1.) You didn't like this one, but I'll put it here anyway- Skills advance by training. It annoys me so that you can go through a dungeon slaying skeletons and then suddenly be able to pick locks better, or jump higher, even if you didn't use these skills. 2.) Treat them as skill exponents, and roll that rank of d6's (or whatever) to determine success, instead of a static modifier. This works well with an explosion/implosion mechanic, which I see you are using. 3.)Well, most I covered in Ability Scores, so... HP: 1.) Well, have you considered using damage soak mechanics instead of (or in conjunction with) AC rules? More DR is more realistic, because armor doesn't always block everything. 2.) You could also make more use of the nonlethal damage, having armor convert a certain amount of damage to nonlethal, and maybe lighter crushing weapons too. It's hard to crack a skull with a quarterstaff. 3.) All ability damage. No HP, just hit ability scores directly, and affects skills and such equally. 4.) Shock. When you are hit, you take a penalty to any checks you are currently making. If magic is skill checks, then this would make it so Concentration is no longer necessary. 5.) Wound/Called Shots system. You get hit in the arm and you take a pentalty to checks that you usually use that arm. Dice Mechanic: 1.) While a 3d6 provides a nice curve, and is close enough to d20 that little to no conversion is needed, I find a 3-18 roll ugly. I see luck as positive or negative, and that it should be shown as such, not just as little or high bonus. Consider using something like d6-d6, which would give you a nice -5 to 5 range, clean and beautiful. 2.) Consider having no critical mechanic and just basing it off of the amount you succeeded or failed over/under the goal. Experience: 1.) I love not using levels, they just limit you without any real balance unless you turn WOW (aka 4.0e). However, I just want to know, for your XP chart, is there any actually rhyme or reason? I do like a good equation you can take with you in the head, instead of relying on charts. PM please. Alignment: 1.) I've done a lot of thinking about this, and have come to this conclusion- all of these are different. Color Wheel describes beleifs, Alignment Spectrum describes nature, and Virtues and Vices describes morals. So in theory, all of them could be used, to create an incredibly versitle (for creative people) and still limited (for indecisive people) system. Vision Types: 1.) Well, I like what you did with the levels of Low-light vision, but I fail to see how the last two wouldn't break the game. Just saying. Feats and Scoundrel Abilities: 1.) I say make them skills. So much easier to keep track of, everyone can use them with proper training, everyone knows they're there. As for some abilities you can't include in skills, use traits, some negative, some positive, mostly for character creation. So much simpler, to me at least. Hope some of this helps :-) 00:51, December 14, 2011 (UTC)